leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Adventurer, Tery/CC5 Lockie, the Yokai Friend
Lcockie, the Yokai Friend is a champion in League of Legends. She's part of CCC5 Project, wich can be found here! Abilities Peform a quick dash with her spear and creates spectral claws that deal damage on a small Area of Effect in the front of her. Once she use this skill, if she has 8 Souls, this skill cosumes all of her charges, and, after the atack, Spectral Claw causes fear for all enemy's hit for 1/1/1.25/2/2.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 450 }} Creates a shield equal to 25% of Lockie's HP on herself or on an ally champion during 5 seconds. If the shield is on an ally champion, the user gains bonnus 20% Mov. Speed. If she cast on herself, she will nulify the next crowd control effect and the shield will wore off. Once when she uses this skill, if she has 8 Souls, this skill consumes all of charges, now, this skill affects all allys and Lockie in the range, granting both of it's effect plus over a 6|6|7|8|9 seconds duration. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 800 }} Lockie recives bonus 10 AD and 15% Mov. Speed, her next basic atack deals 20% of her actual HP and consumes all soul charges, it also apply a 5% slow +5% per each soul consumed. If this skill consumes 8 souls, you can use "Posture of Mara". |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Lockie consumes all of her souls and deals damange to all nearby enemys and causing a 1.25 seconds fear on the area, the damange increases on 5% per eah soul consumed. If this skill consumes 8 souls, you can use "Posture of Sakra". |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 800 }} }} |cost = |costtype = |range = }} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Lore -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ionia have created many fascinating mages, such as Karma and Ahri, but somes are bad, like Syndra, one of those mages lie in the near of good and evil, Lockie. Her soul is fused with a strange Yokai that loves to cause mischief, sometimes she lose control and becomes loose as some girls cough*(jinx)*cough, she knew that her life couldn't be normal with the strange Yokai possessing her anytime. Karma teached her how to talk with this Yokai, and suddenly, they became friends, she recived the title of "Yokai Caller" by the High Mages of Ionia, but then, the worse thing happened just in the happiest day of that little girl. The Noxian Invade... Her friends, family, everyone she loved, died badly. Only some of the High Mages and Priests survived; alone in the world, her soul deeply broke at a point death wasn't a bad idea. Lurking near the battefield, she was found by a red-haired Noxian, the Yokai possessed her in order to protect, the fight was hard, both knew how to use their special abilities, but the noxian was stronger, the Yokai was about the be killed, Lockie took her body back and sacrificed herself for the only one she had, liberting then the yokai from her soul. The body disappeared. Years later, when Ionia was a peaceful place again, the Yokai, now know as Kitsoul, appeared in the front of Karma, praying for help, he found a way to revive Lockie, but it would be hard, they searched, searched and searched. 4 Days later, they found only a part of her clothes, the body was taken to Noxus as a warn, but it was enough, the energy of her soul still on that strap. With the magic of a now powerful Yokai, Kitsoul sacrificed his own energy in order to recover the body of the one who sacrificed herself for him. Lockie was then alive once more, but now, she was more than just a Yokai Caller, she was now, a Yokai Friend, once more realigned with her 'ld yokai, she nows seeks revenge, not for what Noxus did with her friends and family, but with a person in question, Katarina. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Special Quotes ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Katarina: *Summon Kitsoul and starts to dance with him* "Let's see who dance bether, baby!" *Summon Kitsoul and starts to dance with him* " A peacful dance, see, something that you will never do with...uh...what's the name of that guy with a huge armor?" *Summon Kitsoul and starts to dance with him* "Dancing with the death is bether than Dancing AND causing death, Katarina~!" Varus: "Varus, is that...you?" Karma: "Hey teacher! "Hello professor!" "Meditation Class on Tuesday, right? Syndra: "For a gravity mage, you look skinny, Syndra!" "Hey, Syndra, how about we make a dodgeball team, you can call your boyfriend!" Wukong: *Summons Kitsou and points at Wukong" "Look, a friend for ya!" Irelia: "I though you was dead...but whatever, I also though about this with myself!" Yasuo: "You seek revenge too, Yasuo?" "Revenge is a dish bether served twice, Yasuo." "Hey, Noxus, problem in double!" Azir: *Recive a crown from Kitsoul* We are both from the Royal, a fallen king, and an arising queen. Ahri: *Summons Kitsoul* "Sush, I think she's looking at you..." *Summons Kitsoul* "Go, she's your type!" Veigar: "Own, I don't think you're small...but you're a big problem, 'ya know!" Annie: *Summons Kitsoul and hugs him* My favourite AMINAL is a Fox, Annie~" Nami: *Sits on the ground* Ahh, the peaceful sing of a sea-liver, what a melancholic shymphony~ Vel'Koz: "What's...you?" Kha'Zix: "Oh my god, it's a bug, a bug, A BUG!!!" Category:Custom champions